


Waking Up

by Queen_of_Milktea



Series: The Glory of Slumber [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Coma, Epilogue, M/M, Utopia, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Milktea/pseuds/Queen_of_Milktea
Summary: The Epilogue of "The Glory Of Slumber"





	

Justin’s eyes flutter open to see Aaron by his lap. He tried to slow down his increasing heart rate by taking deep breaths. His chest felt heavy and his breath felt dense, but seeing the real Aaron made him calm down. 

 

He took the opportunity to take a look at his light blonde hair, streaks of highlights through the strands. He hadn't noticed it before. His skin was also much paler than he had remembered. He hadn't noticed that either. 

 

There were so many more things about him that Justin had never remembered or took note of, and seeing the real him had opened his eyes. 

 

He gently stroked down his hair, his eyes slowly opening. Gasping, he lunged in swiftly, embracing him tightly. He was positioned above him, his head buried within his shoulders. 

 

“You have no idea how happy I am!” He cried, soft sobbing escaping his lips. They were muffled into Justin’s fabric. 

 

“You have no idea how much I missed you,” he smiled, hugging him tightly. He felt warm tears travel down his cheeks. Embracing him tighter, he snuggled him as if he would never let him go. “...and...and...I lived in the worst world!-and also the best...I don’t know!”

 

“I’m just glad that you’re back by my side…” he murmured, his tone low and raspy. “...and I was thinking...I-I’m so sorry about our fight...it was my fault...I always overreact when I’m drunk and-”

 

“It’s okay,” he grinned. He just felt amazing that Aaron was okay, and it was the real him. 

 

“No it’s not! I might cut down on my drinking...it’ll take me a while...and it’ll be hard but…” he received an excited giggle as he Justin shook his head. 

 

“I-I’m....” he was lost for words, mostly from awe but also on how real it felt for him. “Please just...never leave my side!”

 

He leant in to shower his lips with quick nips and kisses. Aaron smiled within it, slowly brightening into a giggle.

 

“I’m not planning to babe,” Justin’s nose crinkled slightly at the name. “What’s wrong? You don’t like it anymore?” he shook his head and Aaron just giggled. “Okay, okay...what about _sleeping beauty_ ,” he nodded excitedly and Aaron patted the top of his head. “Based on _The Glory Of Slumber_ right?”


End file.
